Digital Adventure
'' Digimon, monsters who are born in the digital world. Although they're made up of data, they can also cry, laugh, and fight like we do. They're our important friends! These are the advetures of the digital world!'' 'Zones' Digital Adventure/Zones 'Characters' Heroes *Johnny Hearts, XrosHearts *Liam Kitson - NegimaLover *Chloe Robertson(secretly has a crush on Liam) - NegimaLover 'Rivals' *Rex, Wolfdragon Rex *Ren, XrosHearts *Maddison, Liamliamliam 'Digimon' Digital Adventure/Digimon 'Episode 0 ~ How it Began' Johnny: '''Wow I better buy that stuff. '''Liam: Why do you need that stuff? Johnny: You don't even know what the stuff is! Liam: Hey Johnny, look my phone is acting weird. Johnny: '''Look all the electronic are having weird glitches. '''Liam: *floating up* Hey, why am i going up? Johnny: '*Pulls Liam back to the ground* This is weird. ''A monster starts chasing after Johnny and Liam until both fall through a portal '''Episode 1 ~ Enter The Digital World Two In-Training level digimon come to Liam & Johnny's aid ???: I'm Kapurimon! ???: 'I'm Sunmon! ''Two devices white colorless devices appear infront of Liam and Johnny 'Johnny: '*Grabs one of the devices and it becomes Orange* What is this? '''Liam: *grabs the other device and it becomes Gray* Eh? Kapurimon: They're called Xros Loaders which allows us digimon to gain power. Sunmon: '''You two are the heroes of legend! '''Johnny: '''Us? '''Kapurimon: Yes! They hear rumblinng sounds Liam: 'What's going on? '''Sunmon: '''Run! They're coming! The Bagra Army! ''Bagra Army attacks, aims one at Liam, but.... '''Kapurimon: Liam, watch out! Liam's Xros Loader begins to activate a glow Kapurimon Digivolves to Gotsumon Gotsumon: Rock Fist! Rocks from Gotsumon's head get hurled at the attacker Sunmon: Follow me to the village! All of them follow Sunmon Johnny: So where are we? What are Xros Loaders? And who's the Bagra Army? Sunmon: Your in the Valley Sanctuary, in the Valley Zone. Xros Loaders are legendary devices that only the destined wield, it has the power to digivolve, which makes digimon more stronger and digixros, which fuse temporarly digimon to become stronger. The Bagra Army are the army lead by the evil Bagramon who is tring to take over the digital world, and the Human world, he hates all humans and all digimon who don't help him in his cause. Johnny: '''That's a lot of info. '''Gotsumon: That's why we need you two. Liam: Us? Johnny's Xros Loader Glows Sunmon Digivolves to Coronamon Coronamon: '''Yes! There is this legend of the Xros Loaders a device so powerful to let digimon gain extreme power. The devices are given to humans. We need you! We need to Stop Bagramon and his army! We need to save our digital world! We need you two our generals! '''Liam: Um...Sunmon, You digivolved!! Coronamon: I'm Coronamon now. So will you two help us? Liam & Johnnny turn to look at each other, then turns to the digimon, and they nod, meaning "yes" Liam: '''You can count on us! '''Gotsumon: That's the spirit! Coronamon: Wait, you'll need to name your army and get a flag. Liam: What should we name it, Johnny? Johnny: Blazing Justice? Liam: Nice name! I like it! Coronamon: Come into the village. Liam, Johnny, Gotsumon & Coronamon arrive at the village Liam: '''Wow, What is this place, Coronamon? '''Coronamon: Valley Sanctuary. A safe haven from the bagra army, well not for long. Johnny: What's wrong? Gotsumon: The bagra army are looking for the code crown of this zone. Johnny: '''Code Crown? '''Coronamon: The digital world was once a whole, the digital world was under attack. The legendary digimon split up the code crown into many pieces. The person who controlled the code crown controlled the digital world. And when the code crown was divided so was the digital world. The person who control a zone's code crown controls that zone. Suddenly, they start to feel a tremor Liam: 'Tremors! '???: '''How nice. '''Coronamon: Its the bagra army! Gotsumon: Its Slayerdramon! Johnny: How do I use this? Johnny's Xros Loader glows Liam: Gotsumon, let's do this! Liam's Xros Loader glows Coronamon Mega Digivolves to Apollomon! Gotsumon Mega Digivolves to Spinomon! Apollomon: Arrow Of Apollo *fires constant arrows at Slayerdramon* Spinomon: Sonic Slash Rain! *Shoots off the blades on its back & fires it at Slayerdramon* Slayerdramon: No! The Code Crown! *Converts to data and the code crown is left* Liam: 'We did it, Spinomon is that everyone? ''Spinomon and Apollomon turn back to Gotsumon and Coronamon '''Coronamon: Insert the code crown ino the Xros Loader then this zone will be yours and the bagra army won't be able to take it unlessyou get defeated. Johnny: *Inserts code crown into his Xros loader* Gotsumon: Now we go to other zones and find the code crown. Liam: 'What's the next zone? '???: Need help? Johnny: A human!?!?!? ???: Just hold out the Xros loader infront of you and say Zone Transfer. Liam: *politely* Can you please show yourself & tell us your name? ???: *walks away* Liam: Lets go, *holds out his Xros loader infront of him* ZONE TRANSFER!! The digimon enter the Xros Loaders and Johnny and Liam enter the green portal infront of them 'Episode 2 ~ The Freezing Snow Zone' Everything in this zone is covered in snow 'Snow Zone' Liam: It's c-c-cold! Coronamon: Its the Snow Zone. They see a bunch of digimon running away from the town ???: Get back here! Gaomon, stop them! Gaomon: Gao Rush! *swiftly runs after the digimon and tries to knock them out* Johnny: '''Who are you? '''Rex: Name's Rex. Glad to see there are other humans here. Johnny: Why are you attacking the digimon? Rex: Long story. Basically, they stole something from me and Gaomon. Coronamon: What? Johnny: And who are you working for? Rex: And why would I be working for someone? *sighs* We need to get it back Coronamon: What did they take from you? Gaomon: *drags one of the digimon back to the group* I caught the theif, and got our Xros Loader back Rex: Thank you Gaomon SnowAgumon sweatdropped Rex: You got a problem with us? *glares at SnowAgumon* Too bad for you then, we already figured out where this zone's code crown is, and we were going to tell you, but now, your on your own. SnowAgumon sighs in disappointment Johnny: So you must have an army of your own. Rex: You could say that. Come on Gaomon, we gotta get that Code Crown ???: Where are you, SnowAgumon? Johnny: Coronamon, we can't let him get the code crown! Coronamon: '*follows Johnny to the town* '???: Don't be alarmed, he's my partner Digimon Liam: Huh? Who are you? ???: '''Hi I'm Chloe. I'm SnowAgumon's partner Digimon. What are your names? '''Liam: I'm Liam & this here *points to johnny* is Johnny! 'Snow Town' A town in the snow zone, past it is the Snow Forest Chloe: 'This here is Snow Town! '''Johnny: '*To a snowman-like digimon* Hello would you have any idea where the code crown is? '''Frigimon: Yes the zone's guardian IceLeomon has it he lives in the Ice Fort past the Snow Forest. Coronamon: Thank you, Frigimon. Frigimon: Your welcome, you seem nice. Johnny: Well protect you unlike that Rex *runs into the Snow Forest* 'Snow Forest' A forest covered in snow and ice, past it is the Ice Fort Chloe: Hey! Chloe catches up to them, following Liam & Johnny Chloe: Wait for me! SnowAgumon: You're going to need backup! Liam: Sure, you can help too! Johnny: You guys can go back I'll get this. Coronamon: Yeah! *follows Johnny to the Ice Fort* Liam: Hey, what does you digimon digivolve into, Chloe? Chloe: He can digivolve into Frigimon & then Monzaemon! The truth is, *blushing red in her cheeks* I watched your previous battle....Um...I.... Liam: Is something the matter, Chloe? SnowAgumon: Gotsumon, what's wrong with her? 'Ice Fort' A fort made of ice and snow on the other side of the Snow Forest, here in the center is where IceLeomon lives Johnny: IceLeomon! IceLeomon! Coronamon: Where can he be? Johnny: Where can he be? Rex: This stupid gate. It's the only thing standing between us and the Code Crown *sighs* Oh, hey guys ???: Frozen Fury! *the digimon charges at Johnny and Rex with a fist covered with ice cold air* Johnny, Rex, Coronamon & Gaomon was just about to get hit by the impact, when...! ???: Hearts Attack! *a bunch of hearts collide with frozen fury* ???: Tri-Horn Attack! *a triceratop-like digimon attacks the enemy with his horn* Liam & Chloe rush in Liam: Rex, Johnny, are you okay? Chloe: '''We got worried, so Gotsumon & SnowAgumon digivolved into their Ultimate levels. '''Liam: Triceramon, help out Johnny! Triceramon: You got it! Chloe: Monzaemon, you too! Monzaemon: Sure thing! Johnny: You guys do realize that Rex is the enemy? BTW IceLeomon! I don't want to fight! I need the code crown so that the bagra army can't come here anymore. Rex: You really want to be enemies then? *glares at Johnny* Gaomon: Rex, don't let your temper get the better of you Monzaemon: We don't intend to fight, so please IceLeomon, we don't mean any harm? Johnny: You don't have a right to attack innocent digimon! Even if one of them stole it you attcked the entire town! Triceramon: '''You gotta believe us! '''Rex: If you were listening to me earlier, I said it's a long story. Gaomon: He did have his reasons. Johnny: *Sits down* I've got time. Rex: *sighs* Fine *sits down as well* Gaomon: Hey guys. I thought we were trying to get the Code Crown Rex: ! That's right! *jumps back up* IceLeomon we need that Code Crown! IceLeomon: Frozen Fury! *He aims at both Rex and Johnny* Liam: 'WATCH OUT!! ''Rex's Xros Loader begins to glow '''Rex: Come on Gaomon, let's do this! Gaomon Champion Digivolves to Gaogamon! Gaogamon: *stands up on two legs and grabs hold of Iceleomon's fist* Rex: Careful Gaogamon! Monzaemon: *helps out, has chloe on his shoulder* Need a hand, Rex? Triceramon: *has Liam on his back* We can help too! Rex and Gaogamon: We don't need help *they both smirk at the same time* Gaogamon: Gaoga Hound! *Gaogamon bites IceLeomon and shows no sign of letting go* Triceramon & Monzaemon get pummeled down by IceLeomon's surprise attack, they both dedigivolve back into Kapurimon & Koromon, respectively! Chloe: KOROMON!!! *rushes over to her fallen partner, picks him up* Koromon, are you okay? Koromon: *wakes up* Urrrgh....I'm fine! That IceLeomon was too strong for us! Liam: *picks up kapurimon* Kapurimon, speak to me! Kapurimon: I'm very sorry Liam, that icy lion was too much for me! Rex: Now he can't escape from you Gaogamon! Gaogamon: *muffled* Double Claw! *while holding onto IceLeomon, Gaogamon strikes him with both claws* It hits IceLeomon & is defeated, turns into data Kapurimon: IceLeomon is gone! Koromon: *nods* Yeah..... Liam: '''*holding kapurimon by his arms* You okay, Johnny? '''Chloe: *holding koromon by her arms* Are you hurt? The Snow Zone's Code Crown goes over to Rex Rex: *grabs the Code Crown* We did it Gaomon! Gaogamon dedigivolves back into Gaomon Gaomon: That was hard... Maybe we should let them into the next Zone Rex Rex: I guess they helped *shrugs* Zone Transfer! *points Xros Loader towards the gate of the fort* Seeya guys later Rex and Gaomon run through the light blue portal Johnny: Liam, you and Chloe should head your own way I've got someone to follow! *Chases Rex into the portal* Johnny follows Rex and the portal closes behind him 'Episode 3.1 ~ The Future Cyber Zone' Rex and Johnny arrive into the metalic Cyber Zone. Everywhere you look you see metal building and metal looking digimon. 'Zone Enterance' The Enterance to the zone. Leads to the Junkyard. Rex: A robotic zone huh. Gaomon: Looks interesting enough Johnny: Well, hello again. Coronamon: We're back and not letting you go easy! Rex: *sighs* We're not bad guys, you don't need to be so negative to us Johnny: Fine I believe you. Rex: Doesn't look like the Code Crown is lurking anywhere around here. *walks towards the Junkjard* Johnny: *Spots the Tower* Coronamon! Maybe its in that tower in the distance. Coronamon: 'Let's go! *follows Johnny To the Junkyard* 'Junkyrard The place where all the junk of the zone resides. Rex: *whistles* There's alot of junk here Gaomon: It's almost like a maze Johnny: *Arrives with Coronamon* Wow. ???: '''Help. '''Rex: Did I just hear a voice, or am I imagining things now... ? ???: '''Help! I'm Dieing. '''Rex: That wasn't my imagination! *runs towards the direction of the voice* Gaomon: Wait up Rex! Johnny: '''*runs after Rex* '''Hagurumon: I'm Hagurumon, and I'm dieing! Johnny: *Sees Hagurumon and walks up to him* Are you okay? Hagurumon: 'No. '''Johnny: '''How '''Hagurumon: '''Put me in the XrosLoader ''A light shines and Hagurumon goes into the XrosLoader 'Hagurumon: '''Thank you for saving me. I'm this Zone's keeper. You diserve its Code Crown. ''Johnny gets the Code Crown '''Episode 3.2 ~ The Grand Blue Ocean Zone Liam & Chloe find themselves on a boat in the middle of the ocean. Liam: Look at the Otamamon! Many Otamamon are swimming past them ???: That's usual around here. Chloe: '''What? *koromon hops on her shoulder* '''Liam: Who are you? Gotsumon: *is sitting between Chloe & Liam* Ren: Ren. Liam: I'm Liam, and this is Chloe! Chloe: Hi! Ren: Lunamon, Don't hold back. Gotsumon: 'Lunamon? Who's she? ''Koromon Digivolve to.........SnowAgumon! '''SnowAgumon: Doesn't ring a bell Ren: Lunamon ... Mega Digivolve! Lunamon Mega digivolves to Dianamon Liam: Wow! She can float, Ren? Ren: Dianamon, Arrow Of Artemis, shoot at the water! Dianamon: '''Arrow Of Artemis! *Shoots an arrow of ice at the water forming a glacier* '''Liam: What now, Ren? Liam & Chloe follow Ren '' '''Ren:' I don't think they get it. Dianamon: Should I? Ren: 'No! Reload Submarimon ''A Light shines and a Submarimon appears next to Ren '''Submarimon: Where to Ren? Ren: 'The ocean floor. *Climbs into submarimon and leaves* ''Liam & Chloe see an Otamamon and a ChibiKamemon arrive on their boat '''Otamamon: What are you doing here? Chloe: We got lost....Where are we? ChibiKamemon: '''The Ocean Zone! '''Chloe: This zone looks rather peaceful! Otamamon: Its not. The Bagra Army have been taking over enslaving the digimon to find the code crown and the one you just met, Ren is the general of the Blazing Hell Army who is also ruthless and forces digimon to do his bidding. Chloe: What shall we do, Otamammon? Chibikamemon: We have to hide from the Bagra Army but also find the code crown Otamamon: Yeah. Liam, Chole Digifuse us with your digimon so they can breathe underwater and we can reach the caverns at the ocean floor. Liam: Can you digivolve, Otamamon? Chloe: Well I beleve that both Otamamon and Chibikamemon are water-type digimon. ChibiKamemon: Trust us! Liam: okay! Both XrosLoaders begin to glow Gotsumon: Liam and Chloe to Digixros just say the name of the digimon you wanna digixros and hold out your XrosLoaders and say digixros. Liam: Are we gonna dive down to the ocean floor, gotsumon? ChibiKamemon: '''Gotsumon and SnowAgumon can't breathe underwater. '''Chloe: *sigh* He's right! SnowAgumon: That's why you need to digifuse us. Liam: Digifuse Gotsumon & Otamamon! Chloe: 'Digifuse SnowAgumon & ChibiKamemon! ''Gotsumon and Otamamon Digifuse to Gotsumon Aqua Mode SnowAgumon and ChibiKamemon Digifuse to SnowAgumon Dive Mode Both digimon can now breathe underwater Liam, Chloe & the two water partner digimon see the bottom floor '''Liam: There's the Bottom floor, let's hustle! 'Ocean Floor' The Very Bottom of ocean Ren: '''Submarimon do you see the caverns? '''Submariomon: No. Ren: Keep looking. Submarimon: There it is! Ren: '''Enter it! '''Submarimon: *Enters cave* Far behind, Liam & Chloe and the water partner digiomn follow to confront them Liam: Let's follow 'em Chloe: *nods* Right! 'Ocean Caverns' Caverns at the bottom of the ocean Ren: 'Air. *Steps out of submarimon* Go back in Submarimon. Reload Lunamon! ''A bright light appears and Submarimon goes into Ren's digivice and out comes Lunamon 'Liam: '*glares at ren, trying to intimidate him* Hello again! '''Gotsumon: *glares at lunamon* Otamamon told us what you're doing! Chloe: You cannot do this! SnowAgumon: She's right! Ren: And what exactly have you been told? Chloe: We stalked you here *raises her xros loader which glows* SnowAgumon, time to digivolve! Liam: 'You too, Gotsumon! *raises his xros loader which glows* ''SnowAgumon Digivolve to.....FRIGIMON!! Frigimon Digivolve to......MONZAEMON!! Gotsumon Digivolve to...........MONOCHROMON!! Monochromon Digivolve to..........TRICERAMON!! '''Ren: Let's have a little fun! Dianamon! Lunamon digivolves to Dianamon Triceramon: Tri-Horn Attack!! Monzaemon: Hearts Attack!! Both Digimon launch their attacks Dianamon: 'Pathetic. Goodnight Moon! ''Both Digimon fall asleep causing both Triceramon & Monzaemon both Dedigivolve back to their In-Training Levels '''Ren: '''Let's get the Code Crown. '''Neptunemon: Don't you get lazy! Find the Code Crown! *Whips a group of Gomamon* Gomamon: 'We're going as fast as we can. ''Liam & Chloe cringe, they pick up their partners, and runs after Ren 'Ren: '''Dianamon, please get rid of them. ''Diannamon fires a laser at the two, but a mouse digimon called Chuumon takes the full force of the blow, thus shocking Liam & Chloe. 'Liam&Chloe: '''CHUUMON NO!! ''Ren flees, Liam picks up Chuumon knowing his time was fading '''Liam: Chuumon are you okay? Ren: 'This won't be the end! Zone Transfer! ''Ren leaves the zone. '''Chuumon: '''I won't be here for much longer. '''Liam: *teary* But you can't die, Chuumon. Everyone is depending on you! Chloe: *teary* Liam's right! Chuumon: 'Heh Digimon Don't Die, were made of data. I'll be deleted but my data will still exsist. Liam, Chloe, and your friend Johnny too, you three must stop the Bagra Army and save both the digital world and the Human World. And then all the dead digimon's data will return. '''Liam: '*teary* Snivel.....It's a promise, Chuumon! 'Chloe: '*teary* Sob....We're sorry we got you...snivel....involved in this? Chuumon dies and is deleted, disappears. '''Neptunemon: I hate this stupid love fest. I'll make sure to finish you of for the Bagra Army! Chloe's Xros loader glows very brightly Liam: '*shocked in awe* Chloe, your Xros Loader! ''SnowAgumon prepares for battle Chloe wipes off the tears, angrilly looks at Neptunemon '''Chloe: YOU WILL PAY!! Ready SnowAgumon? Chloe's Xros Loader glows even brighter SnowAgumon: SnowAgumon Mega Digivolve to.......... Neptune: 'Ohh I'm so scared. Humans are weak! ''SnowAgumon starts digivolving, passing Frigimon & Monazemon stages, it gains claws,'' its body is bown and white'' '''WaruMonzaemon: ...WARUMONZAEMON!! Liam: '''It digivolved to Mega! ''Kapurimon(Analyzing):' WaruMonzaemon may be a Mega Level, but its attacks Bear Claw attack will leave you with a scar, Its Heartbreak Attack will surely give villains sadness! Chloe: '''Wow..! '''WaruMonzaemon: '''Chloe, it was your passion that made me digivolve into Mega! '''Chloe: Go get 'em, WaruMonzaemon! WaruMonzaemon nods, turns to Neptunemon Neptunemon: 'Wave Of Depth! ''A giant tidal wave appears. 'WaruMonzaemon: '''Bear Claw!! ''Bear Claw slices and dices the tidal wave, WaruMonzaemon is still standing, leaps up to the air 'WaruMonzaemon: '''This should bring sorrow to you, Heartbreak Attack!! ''WaruMonzaemon lets loose black small hearts, smacking Neptunemon 'Neptunmon: '''Vortex Penetrate ''Fires off his sentient spear at Liam and Chloe 'WaruMonzaemon: '''Oh no you don't, Bear Claw! ''He slices the spear like an onion, then impales a Bear Claw in Neptunemon's chest, Neptunemon collapses to the ground and is deleted. Chloe gets the Code Crown and she hugs WaruMonzaemon '''Chloe: WaruMonzaemon, we did it! We won! WaruMonazemon: Shall we press on, guys? Liam,Chloe&Kapurimon: Yup! WaruMonzaemon reverts back to Koromon Koromon: Then let's go! Liam,Chloe,Koromon&Kapurimon: YEAH!! ZONE TRANSFER!! The XrosLoaders begin to glow. All 4 hop in to the portal 'Episode 4 ~ Tournament Of The Arena Zone' Johnny, Liam, and Chloe end up inside a big arena. Liam: What is this place? Several Motimon & Tentomon are there Johnny: '''Liam! Chloe! I'm glad to see you two. '''Liam: Why? Chloe: '''What's ailing you? '''Johnny: We're in the Arena Zone, and we have to win the tournament! Liam: 'We did lose a friend, named Chuumon, which caused SnowAgumon to digivolve into its mega level '''Johnny: '''Great oh and say hello to Hagurumon! Anyways this is the Arena Zone. To get the Code Crown here you need to win the Code Crown Fighting Tournament. The winner gets the code Crown as a Prize. ''Ren Appears. '''Ren: '''Hello! '''Liam: hey Ren Gotsumon: who's your digimon partner? SnowAgumon: Yeah, who is it? Ren: '''Lunamon of course. '''Gotsumon,SnowAgumon,Chloe,Liam: WHAAT? Johnny and Coronamon: '''We don't get it? '''Gotsumon: Nice to meet to you Hagurumon! Johnny: '''Anyways Liam you should enter the tournament and you too Chloe. '''Maddison: If you think you pathetic wannabe's have a shot at winning you are sadly mistaken Ren: '''Look who's talking. '''Johnny: '''Who are you anyways? '''Gotsumon: Yeah, what's you name? Marsmon: 'Welcome! I am the ruler of this zone, Marsmon! I will host the Code Crown Fighting Tournament. Stating today you will all battle in a tournament for the code crown of this zone, and besides that the winner will get a special secret prize. ''Everyone in the stands gasps. '''Chloe: Incredible! Ren: Eh. Maybe it wasn't a waste of time coming here. Johnny: I wonder what the prize is. SnowAgumon: Something nice and interesting? Marsmon: 'I will announce the pairings! In Match A Johnny Vs. Madleomon! In Match B Liam Vs. Ren! In Match C Chloe Vs. Maddison! In Match D Rex Vs. Flymon! '''Johnny: '''Yikes looks like Chloe and Liam will have hard matches. '''Marsmon: '''The first match will begin shortly! ''Motimon starts glowing brightly '''Liam: Is Motimon think what I think its doing? Coronamon: '''When a digimon uses too much energy in battle they revert to In-Training stage. So maybe Motimon is going to digivolve into its Rookie stage. '''Motimon: Motimon Digivolve to......... Tentomon: ........Tentomon! Liam: We can do this, right Tentomon? Tentomon: '''Right!! '''Marsmon: Let the first match begin!!! Madleomon: Get ready, Beast-King Fallen Fist! Johnny: Apollomon! Coronamon Mega Digivolves to Apollomon Apollomon takes the hit Apollomon: '''Arrow Of Apollo! Madleomon is hit and is out for the count '''Ref: Madleomon is unable to battle! So the winners are Coronamon & Johnny in Match B Liam: Get ready, Tentomon! Liam's Xros loader glows http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-IuWyYHyEg Tentomon: Tentomon Mega Digivolve to.......... Tentomon starts digivolving, surpassing Kabuterimon its Champion form, then MegaKabuterimon its Ultimate form, and starts to grow larger, its horn is stronger. HerculesKabuterimon: ....HERCULESKABUTERIMON! Ren: Lunamon! Lunamon: Lunamon Mega Digivolve to..........DIANAMON!! Lunamon transforms to Dianamon Dianamon: I'm glad to be fighting such a strong opponent. HerculesKabuterimon: Same here! This will be a very close battle! Dianamon: 'Crescent Harken! ''HerculesKabuterimon dodges it '''HerculesKabuterimon(Analyzer): Dianamon is a God Man Digimon, Mega level, its Crescent Harken can make its enemies think themselves as their own opponents. And its Arrow Of Artemis attack that it uses from the quill-like protrusions on its back it fires arrows of ice that can wipe away its enemies Dianamon(Analyzer): '''.HerculesKabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon, Mega level, Vaccine type. its Mega Electro Shocker can anniahlate enemies and don't let the Giga scissor claw cut you in half. '''HerculesKabuterimon: How about a taste of my High Mega Blaster He unleashes High Mega Blaster at Dianamon Ren: Hey Dianamon, this isn't a challenge for you is it? Dianamon: Sorry. Arrow Of Artemis! Dianamon shoots an arrow to the ground underneath HerculesKabuterimon, turning it into ice Liam: 'HERCULESKABUTERIMON! ''Liam's Xros Loader glows very brightly '''HerculesKabuterimon: HerculesKabuterimon Burst Digivolve to....................! He starts digivolving, gains more wings, his body become purple. TyrantKabuterimon: ........TYRANTKABUTERIMON! The ice shatters, revealing TyrantKabuterimon in the battlefield Liam: *in awe* Impossible! Chloe: *in awe* He digivolved! TyrantKabuterimon(Analyzer): I am TyrantKabuterimon, the Burst form of Tentomon, Due to my high density Chrome Digizoid which compose its shell, making it impossible for ordinary Digimon to even scratch it, my Shine Of Bee that I emit red-hot explosions in my body to defend my Chrome Digizoid, while my Bee Cyclone that I summon bees to sting my enemies. Dianamon: You forget, I'm a goddess after all. Ren: 'Dianamon! Submarimon! DigiXros! ''Dianamon and Ren's Xros Loader glow 'Dianamon: '''Dianamon Aqua Mode! '''TyrantKabuterimon: '''Shall we continue? Bee Cyclone! ''Bee Cyclone does little damage to Dianamon '''Ren: Dianamon! Dianamon: Sorry Ren. Mega Aqua Cannon! Dianamon shoots at TyrantKabuterimon with a giant aqua blast from her Cannon after she combined with Submarimon, TyrantKabuterimon blocks the attack. 10 minutes later, both sides have taken a lot of damage, and are struggling to their feet TyrantKabuterimon: Urrrgh....Must....urrrf...keep....Urk...going! Dianamon and Submarimon split up and Dianamon reverts to Moonmon and TyrantKabuterimon reverts back to Pabumon & both collapse. Marsmon: Both sides are unable to battle, The match ends with a tie! Liam: *rushes over to pabumon, picks him up* Pabumon, are you okay? Pabumon: *wakes up, smiles softly* I'm okay! Liam: '''*smiles softly* You were fantastic out there, you deserve a good rest. '''Moonmon: I'm sorry Master Ren. Ren: Moonmon, you are weak. Liam: I wouldn't say that. Pabumon: 'That was an intense battle, Moonmon. ''Pabumon smiles at Moonmon 'Ren: '''Whatever. Moonmon, we're leaving. Zone Transfer! ''Both Ren and Lunamon leave. '''Marsmon: Chloe and Maddison! Your fight has come. Chloe: SnowAgumon! You ready? Her Xros Loader glows brightly SnowAgumon: SnowAgumon Mega Digivolve to.......... SnowAgumon starts digivolving, passing Frigimon & Monazemon stages, it gains claws,'' its body is bown and white'' WaruMonzaemon: ...WARUMONZAEMON!! 8 minutes later WaruMonzaemon: Bear Claw! He smacks Flybeemon and knocks it out. Ref: Flybeemon is unable to battle! So the winners are Koromon & Chloe Chloe: '''Excellent work, Koromon! '''Koromon: Thanks Chloe Rex: That means it's my turn. *steps into arena* And I have a new recruit so it's his time to shine. Come on Impmon! Flymon: Ha! A puny human can't defeat me! Impmon: I'm not a puny human! Machine Gun Kick! *leaps at Flymon and rapidly kicks at it's wings* Flymon falls to the ground Marsmon: '''Rex and Impmon win! We shall take a break and return with the final match! A 3 way battle between Johnny, Chloe, and Rex!!! '''Rex: How about we make the final match a bit more interesting? 2 Digimon each, but if only one is knocked out, you're gone. Marsmon: I, Marsmon, god of war, have decided to change the rules for the final battle! The 3 participants will be on an elevated platform. The last person to stay standing on the platform or the last person that can battle wins. Rex: How many digimon? Marsmon: Considering you all have only 2. 2! Rex: Did I ever say I only had two? Oh well It's the recruit's time to shine. Impmon and Mushroomon, it's your turn *steps onto the platform and waits for the others* (Rex You should add the digimon you have to the diimon subpage.) Marsmon: No. Tonight we shall have a feast to celebrate our finalists. Tomorrow we shall see which of them is the stringest. ''' Episode 5 ~ Fight For The Code Crown' '''Liam: '''That was intense, wasn't it Pabumon? '''Pabumon: '''Yeah, it sure was! Sorry I lost the battle! '''Liam:' Don't worry, Pabumon. At least you tried. Chloe: Koromon, Let's do our best tomorrow Koromon: Yeah! Marsmon: The feast is served! Liam is feeding Pabumon a biscuit, suddenly Pabumon glows a bright light Pabumon: Pabumon Digivolve to.........! Motimon: '''MOTIMON! '''Liam: '''I'm glad you're Motimon again '''Johnny: That is great! Chloe: I guess the food caused him to digivolve! Motimon: 'Chloe's right, it was the food that made me digivolve ''that evening outside '''Monochromon: '''This guy is powerful '''Gekomon: '''yeah! '''Okuwamon: Hello! Okuwamon smacks them both with a Double Scissor Claw Liam: NO, Monochromon! Chloe: Please get up Gekomon? Liam: We are relying on you guys, feel their hope, feel their strength! Monochromon: *coughs* I feel them! *starts to glow* Gekomon: Me...Urrrgh...too! *starts to glow* both Liam & Chloe's Xros Loaders start to glow Okuwamon: Your weak! Johnny: No! Think again! Cue the DNA Digivolution theme! Monochromon: Monochromon! Gekomon: Gekomon! Monochromon&Gekomon: DNA Digivolve To.........! the two together become into one digimon with a small digimon whith a round body and white wings Piximon: '''PIXIMON! '''Liam: That's Amazing! Chloe: '''Unbelievable! '''Johnny: Go Piximon! Motimon(Analyzer): That's Piximon, an Ultimate Level Digimon, Vaccine type. It's Pit Bomb attack can wipe away its enemies. While its Magical Tail can defeat its enemies The glow fades, revealing to be Piximon SnowAgumon: '''DNA....Digivolving? '''Rex: It's a special type of digivolution in which two digimon fuse together. It's not permant though, and they can go back to two digimon later Johnny: Actually there are 2 types, Digi Xros and DNA Digivolution. DNA Digivolution needs 2 specific digimon and can last for as long as you want. A Digi Xros is temporarly and can be between any digimon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPJXgo3s06s Piximon: I'm making you back to a digiegg, Okuwamon! Pit Bomb! It hits Okuwamon with a devastating blow and is deleted, Piximon reverts back to Kapurimon & Otamamon Coronamon: Yes! Liam: We won! Look there! Chloe: 'There's a code crown there, Okuwamon must've stolen it! ''Marsmon arrives to the scene '''Marsmon: Okuwamon stole a decoy! The real Code Crown is safe. Everyone get rest. Tomorrow shall be the finals to this tournament. The next day, Motimon & Kapurimon had both digivolved into their Rookie forms, Tentomon & Gotsumon. Marsmon: 'Johnny, Chloe, Rex pick your 2 digimon, and get on the stadium platform. ''Impmon and Mushroomon step onto the platform with Rex. '''Rex: Let's do it! Johnny: '''Ready Coronamon, Hagurumon? '''Chloe: Get ready, SnowAgumon, Otamamon! Time to digivolve! SnowAgumon: I'm on it! Otamamon: Let's do it! Johnny's & Chloe's Xros Loader all glow brightly Otamamon: Otamamon Digivolve to.........Gekomon! Gekomon: '''Gekomon Digivolve to...........ShogunGekomon! '''SnowAgumon: SnowAgumon Mega Digivolve To..........WaruMonzaemon! Johnny: Go! Coronamon! Coronamon Mega Digivolves into Apollomon. WaruMonzaemon: I'm all set Rex: We're ready, aren't we Impmon? Impmon: *devilish grin on face* Yes indeed WaruMonzaemon: I'd recomennd you make both Mushroommon & Impmon digivolve into their Mega levels, Rex! Johnny: 'Time for an upgrade! Apollomon! Hagurumon! Digi Xros! ''Apollomon and Hagurumon Digi Xros into Apollomon Metal Gear Mode '''Rex: Don't worry about us WaruMonzaemon. We have a plan after all ShogunGekomon: It's a pity that I can't digivolve into Mega Apollomon: Solar Gear! Apollomon throws metal gears made of fire at WaruMonzaemon Rex: Prepare for plan Alpha dash Omega Impmon and Mushroommon nod and head for opposing sides of the platform Johnny: '''Apollomon! It seems they have something planned! '''Apollomon: Right! Solar Cannons! Apollomon takes out 2 big guns and shoots a massive burst of solar flares at Impmon and Mushroommon. Rex: Just as we expected. Impmon and Mushroommon seemingly take the attack and fall off the platform, it also hits WaruMonzaemon knocking off the platform ShogunGekomon: Looks like its up to me now! *thinks to himself* Chloe is depending on me, i must do it for WaruMonzaemon, no matter what the costs! Chloe's Xros Loader glows brightly Chloe: Huh? ShogunGekomon starts to glow a bright light, and sparkles surrounds him Liam: I think ShogunGekomon is digivolving! ShogunGekomon: ShogunGekomon Mega Digivolve to........! Pukumon: ......PUKUMON! Rex: Now! Rex's Xros Loader glows brightly Impmon: '*from underneath the platform* Impmon Digivolve to... Devimon! '''Liam(Analyzer):'That's Devimon, ultimate ruler of the demon underworld, its Evil Winng attack summons bats and strikes its enemies, whille its Touch Of Evil surprises its enemies '''Marsmon: Apollomon, a fellow Olympus Twelve digimon. Johnny: Apollomon! Devimon is back. Apollomon: Metal Flare! Apollomon creates a massive sphere of fire filled with metal gears and attacks Devimon Devimon: *his voice echoing from under the platform* Missed me *laughs* Rex: Heh *smirking* Mushroommon now! Rex's Xros Loader glows again and a dull mutter can be heard from beneath the platform again, this time seemingly from Mushroommon. Chloe: YOU CAN DO IT! WARUMONZAEMON! Chloe's Xros Loader glows very brightly WaruMonzaemon: Wow! I feel more power! WaruMonzaemon Digivolve to......! GigaWaruMonzaemon: .....GIGAWARUMONZAEMON! (WaruMonzaemon can't digivolve into Puppetmon, only into GigaWaruMonzaemon with other Monzaemon) (Look on the digimon wiki if you don't know -Johnny) (it can, look here: http://dma.wtw-x.net/dexwarumonzae.shtml -Liam) GigaWaruMonzaemon suddenly de-digivolves back into Koromon and worn out, unable to battle Pukumon reverts back into Otamamon from exhaustion, unable to battle Referee: Koromon & Otamamon are unable to battle, which means Chloe has been defeated and is eliminated Marsmon: Stop! I don't need to see anymore! Johnny and Rex you two clearly have the fighting spirit. Thats why you two will be spliting the prize. Johnny you get the Code Crown. And Rex you get the secret prize, I'll join your army. Johnny: Thanks. We should go. Zone Transfer! The portal to the next zone opens 'Episode 6 ~ The Ghouls Of The Nightmare Zone' (The team goes to the next zone but end up seperated, Johnny and Chloe end up in the Nighmare zone where many spooky digimon live) The group have splited up to two groups Chloe & Johnny, and Liam in another. In the Chloe & Johnny group, Koromon, Otamamon, Hagurumon & Sunmon where chatting to each other Koromon: Where are we? Johnny: 'It looks a bit spooky. ''Around them many DemiDevimon can be seen flying. Suddenly two Bakemon appear infront of them. 'Bakemon: '''Help us! The Bagra Army has taken over the Nightmare zone and now force us to work for them. ''A DemiDevimon sees the Bakemon and goes towards them 'DemiDevimon: '''Hey! Filthy Bakemon shouldn't you be going back to work! ''DemiDevimon atacks the Bakemon brutaly, and then sees Chloe and Johnny '''DemiDevimon: '''You're not supposed to be here! I have to report it to the master! Your coming with me! '''Koromon: CHLOE! Chloe's Xros Loader glows Koromon: Koromon Digivolve to........... SnowAgumon: ...SnowAgumon! DemiDevimon: Its the Orange Army!!! Everyone! The enemy is here! Johnny: Bakemon! Come with us. The Bakemon take Johnny and Chloe to a hidden place while the DemiDevimon pass Chloe: Are you okay Bakemon? SnowAgumon: '''You seem to be in pain, tell me what's wrong? '''Bakemon: '''Here, we're forced to work for MaloMyotismon to create his machine to help the Bagra army take control of digimon. '''Chloe: MaloMyotismon? Analyzer appears onscreen ''Bakemon(Analyzer): '''MaloMyotismon, The Evil Vampire King's True and Final Form. He works for the Bagra Army, forcing the digimon in the Nightmare Zone to build his Ultamite Device which can take control of digimon. His '''Screaming Darkness & Crimson Mist attacks will make you wish that you were never been born''. Chloe: *to johnny* Ouch! That's a nasty creature Johnny: Yeah. The Vampire King of the Nightmare Zone. Bakemon notices a glow enveloping sunmon Chloe: What's ailing you, Bakemon? Bakemon: '''That glow! Its as bright as the sun! '''Chloe: Sunmon is digivolving, Bakemon! Sunmon digivolves to Coronamon Bakemon: '''The legend is true. '''Chloe: Do we need to defeat MaloMyotismon? Bakemon: He holds the code crown and this zone's ctizens trapped. But the legend of the Sun King and his warriors who shall save a god and together defeat the Vampire King of Night. Chloe: I know a quick way to intimidate DemiDevimon, right SnowAgumon! Time to digivolve! SnowAgumon: 'You got it! '''SnowAgumon: '''SnowAgumon Digivolve to........Frigimon! '''Frigimon: '''Frigimon Digivolve to..........Monzaemon! '''Monzaemon: '''Hop on, guys! ''Chloe & Bakemon climb on top of Monzaemon's shoulders '''Johnny: Coronamon! Coronamon digivolves to Firamon, Johnny rides on Firamon Monzaemon: I'll distract the DemiDevimon! Hearts Attack! The hearts hit all the demidevimon, deleting them, except one who digivolves Chloe: He's digivolving! Johnny: Not Devimon! Monzaemon: 'Isn't Devimon a Champion Level? '''Chloe: '''Oh yeah! '???: *from behind a gravestone* *low voice* Good thing I didn't send you in to spy ????: '*forgetting to whisper* Yeah! I might have gotten seriously hurt! '???: *frantic whipser* Quiet! They'll hear you! Devimon: '''Evil Wing!! '''Monzaemon: Hearts Attack! The two attacks collide causing an explosion Chloe: '''Keep up the pressure, Monzaemon! '''Monzaemon: '''Right! '''Johnny: Firamon! Johnny's Xros loader glows brightly Firamon: '''Firamon Digivolve to..........Flaremon! '''Flaremon: '''Flaremon Digivolve to..........Apollomon! '''Chloe: Monzaemon, you better digivolve! Monzaemon: '''Right! Monzaemon Digivolve to..........WaruMonzaemon! '''Johnny: Apollomon! Bakemon can ypu help? Bakemon: Sure. Johnny: 'Apollomon! Bakemon! Digi Xros! ''Apollomon and Bakemon Digi Xros '''Apollomon: '''Apollomon Phantom Mode! '''Devimon: Devimon Digivolve to..........NeoDevimon! 'Episode 7 ~ A Vampire's Rage' (To get the code crown Johnny and Chloe have to sneak past the mansion's master) 'Episode 8 ~ The Adventurer Of The Mountain Zone' (Liam gets sent to the Mountain Zone where he meets a digimon who's seeking adventure) 'Episode 9 ~ The Skeleton's Heart' (After hearing of the Legendary Dungeon in the mountain's caves Liam decides to set out with his new friend to find the treasure) 'Episode 10 ~ Meet Team Xros Heart' (The Blazing Justice Army ends up metting Xros Hearts and Team up to save their friends) 'Episode 11 ~ The Jungle's Guardian' (On There Journey, Johnny, Chloe, and Liam travel to the Jungle Zone where its guardian thinks they are the enemy) 'Episode 12 ~ The Bagra Invasion' (The Bagra Army is invading the Jungle Zone!) 'Episode 13 ~ HiAndromon Is Born!' (Johnny and co. help Johnny's Hagurumon digivolve into Mega since it can only go up into its Ultimate level) 'Episode 14 ~ Poyomon's Wish' (One of the DigiEggs that a new Digidestand Hatches into a Poyomon, with a xros loader in its lanyard, Johnny & co. decide to find out who it is?) 'Episode 15 ~' Mercurymon's Labyrinth (In their travels he team ends up in th Carnival Zone but end p captured by Mercurymon and thrown in his Mirror Labyrinth, but their not alone) 'Episode 16 ~ Unlikely Team-Up' (To get out of the labyrinth the heroes need to team up with a foe to defeat Mercurymon) 'Episode 17 ~ Rex And Johnny' (After escaping the labyrinth Johnny and Rex get stuck in the Shinobi Zone, and meet the agra Army's First General) 'Episode 18 ~ Ren And Liam' (After escaping the labyrinth Ren and Liam get stuck in the Game Zone, and meet the Bagra Army's Second General) 'Episode 19 ~ Chloe And Maddison' (After escaping the labyrinth Chloe and Maddison are stuck in the Holy Zone, and meet the Bagra Army's Third General) Category:Roleplay